


The Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After infinity war, I don't know what I'm doing, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERSTony's thoughts after Infinity War





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm this is my first fic so I don't really know what I'm doing yet. Wrote this in like 5 minutes and didn't feel like editing so it's probably pretty bad. Character(s) are most likely OOC

Heartbroken was not enough to describe the pain he felt now. The kid he had loved as a son had just disappeared before his eyes, turned into dust and blown away. Something that would only happen in a nightmirror, and a nightmirror was what he hoped this all to be. He kept waiting to wake up and everything to be safe, to still be on earth with Pepper, for Peter to still be alive and not mere dust turning his hands grey. Tony rested his head on his hands, trying to comprehend what had just happened, hardly noticing the blue cyborg behind him, he was in his own world now, far beyond the reaches of Thanos. If Peter had just not wanted to help, if he hadn’t sent peter off after Strange.  
“Kid, that’s the wizard” he had said what felt like centuries ago, when they were all back on earth, ultimately, getting sent Peter into space. What was he thinking, letting a sixteen year old fight monsters from space. What was he thinking letting a kid be a superhero, putting him in harm's way. He knew if Peter had been hurt it would break his Aunt May’s heart, and he subconscious knew it would break his too.  
May! He suddenly thought. What ever happened to her? Was she dust now along with Peter and half of the universe or worried out of her mind wondering where her nephew was. Tony knew he'd have to tell her, it was tempting to just let FRIDAY tell her, not having to face her, but he knew it was what he had to do.  
Tony suddenly got up, now was not the time to mourn, now was the time to do something about Thanos, do anything to get Peter back. He would have to find the remaining Avengers, make a plan, reverse time, talk to Steve, anything in order to get Peter back. But before anything, he would have to go back to earth. He looked at the cyborg, then to her ship. Nothing would stop him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
